Cashmere
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: No one knows the story of Cashmere, a victor from District 1. She was killed in the end, but what really was her story? This is a simple one shot about her life before the last game of her life.


The Hungry Games: Catching Fire

**Summary: No one knows the story of Cashmere, a victor from District 1. She was killed in the end, but what really was her story? This is in Cashmere's point of view. **

**A/N: This is my first ever Hungry Games story so, I'm just slightly nervous… I'm more for my anime, my super heroes and some movies I've seen over time and stuff like that so I don't know if this will be any good… So uh, enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hungry Games or any of this characters, I'm just barrowing because no one knows Cashmere. **

_The Hungry Games….._

It was already chosen, and something was coming. There were hushed noises and the first thing that came to the great mind of Cashmere was that this year, was not going to be like the other Hungry Games. Last year had been different, and amazing, and beautiful, even if District 1 didn't win. A young girl, one that everyone knew of, Katniss Everdeen, she was well known like any tribute but she was different too. She stood up to the Capital. She did something not many people had the guts to, not after what happened to District 13.

Our story begins shortly after the New Year began, and Cashmere knew this year was also different. It was the year of the Third Quarter Quell. She smiled as she pushed some blond hair out of her eyes, heading towards the side of her building she was in. _What a beautiful night. If only it would stay that way. _She thought sadly before her door was ringed, and she turned around, finding her friend and manger – kinda – standing there. "Yes?" Cashmere said wondering what was going on.

He nodded his head, and she knew right away. _Oh. _It meant someone had asked for her… She sighed and looked once more out onto the night, before following the man, her so called friend. Her heart raced as she followed him down the halls. This was normal, why didn't she understand this now? She was a beauty, and men wanted that in a woman. This was also something to give back to the people of the Capital.

Cashmere entered a darker room, a room she knew all too well. She went and kneeled in front of a man, who looked up at her and smiled. It sent shivers down her back. Why did she keep doing this? Why? She sighed as he looked up at her so called friend, and the door was closed. The man ran his fingers over her shoulders and down to her front and she held herself in place so he could do as he pleased. His fingers went farther down, and Cashmere blocked out the rest, knowing all too well what was coming.

*Time Skip*

The first thing she did when the man finished, falling on top of her was to look away from him as she kept in her words. She did not want to displease him; he had paid a lot of money to have her. He rolled over, and Cashmere sat up, before she grabbed her things, the man already getting dressed as well. "You were the best so far," The man said to her as they stood by the door, now dressed.

"Thank you," Cashmere said softly.

He nodded and left without another word. She would never ever know his real name, and she wanted to keep it like that. There was no chance that she would get a chance at a real relationship because of her body, because of the Capital, because of _him. _President Snow, that was his name, he had taken her from her family, from her friends, made her go into those damn games and now, she was used as a body. Men could pay money to have their way with her and no one could do anything about it.

Cashmere was hurt because her first time was taken by the so called nice man, President Snow himself.

She shifted, wanting out and what not, but didn't have any place to say. Without another word, she went to find her brother, Gloss. She needed to get away.

*Later*

She stood, rooted in place because she was going into the games once more. She didn't want this, but to honor Distract 1, she would do it. She had her eyes widen when her brother – Gloss – was also chosen; she would live and her brother would die, or he would live, she would die or they both die. It was painful to think about, so Cashmere pushed it aside. She went on her way, and things began like that. She was ready to fight for her life… along for her brother.

The Hungry Games….

**That's the end. A simple, shot one shot about her before the games… Yeah it sucks and all but it's my first time! I hope it was good enough for a review… was it? Please?**

**Nerdy~**

**PS: REVIEW! **


End file.
